The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner apparatus, and more particularly, to vacuum cleaner apparatus substantially reducing the level of sound produced by the apparatus.
Conventional vacuum cleaners which include blowers and blower motors, in operation, produce sound levels of between 70 and 80 dB A. However, such a high sound level is found to be bothersome.
It is, therefore, the aim of the invention to propose a vacuum cleaner with a considerably reduced sound level, for example, approximately 60 dB A.